Tanaris/P
(40%) (35%) (15%) Datei:IconSmall Ogre Male.gif Datei:IconSmall Ogre Female.gif Dünenbrecheroger (10%) (10%) | Religion = Schamanismus | Siedlungen = Gadgetzan (1.500) Dampfdruckpier (500) Mast- und Schotbruch (400) | Hauptstadt = | Regierungstyp = Keine Regierung | Anführer = Datei:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Chefingenieur Bilgenritzel (GWC) Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Andre Feuerbart (Südmeerfreibeuter) Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Kalif Skorpidstich (Wüstenläufernomaden) | Lage = Südliches Kalimdor | WoWPedia = Tanaris }} '''Tanaris' ist eine grosse Wüste im südlichen Kalimdor. Während sich in Gadgetzan allmögliche Völker und Rassen tummeln, wird eine Sache ziemlich rasch klar: wertvoller als Gold wird hier das Wasser geschätzt. Importieren via Handelsrouten wäre unglaublich kostspielig und das Land selbst bietet kaum natürliche Ressourcen, so dass Gnome und Goblins dazu übergegangen sind, Wasserbrunnen zu bauen, mit welchen sie das kostbare Gut aus den Tiefel befördern. Geleitet werden die Operationen von der Gadgetzan Water Company (GWC), ohne welche man hier schlicht verdursten würde. Daher werden die Brunnen auch grösstenteils in Frieden gelassen - wenn man von einigen Banditen absieht. Jene werden Wüstenläufernomaden Die Banditen der Wüstenläufer entstammen einer kleinen Bande menschlicher Piraten, die kurz nach der Entdeckung durch die Völker der Östlichen Königreiche in Kalimdor eintrafen. Dann kamen die Südmeerpiraten hinzu und traten mit ihnen in den Wettstreit. Nachdem diese ihnen ihre wenigen Schiffe gestohlen hatten, waren sie praktisch in Tanaris gestrandet. Sie nahmen ein neues Leben als Banditen an und begannen, die reichen Goblinsiedlungen zu überfallen und ihre lebensspendenden Wasserquellen zu besetzen. Nach dem Ausfall der Tarnvorrichtung von Uldum spalteten sich einige Banditen von den Wüstenläufern ab, um die Schätze der Titanen zu plündern. - Eure Fragen an Creative Development #3 - Antworten genannt, und so man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt, töten sie einen nicht nur, um einem das Wasser zu stehlen, sondern "destillieren" anschliessend die Körper zusätzlich.Lands of Mystery, S. 57 Land & Leute Es gibt zwei grössere Niederlassungen in Tanaris, Gadgetzan und den Dampfdruckpier, welche von Goblins errichtet und auch hauptsächlich von jenen bevölkert werden. Einige Gnome helfen hier und da aus. Der Grossteil der Bevölkerung dieser Orte arbeitet für die Gadgetzan Water Company. Das Sammeln von Wasser sowie das Erfinden von diversen Maschinen welche diese Aufgabe erleichtert dominiert den Alltag. Hier wurde augenscheinlich alles in Betracht gezogen: tiefere Brunnen, Methoden um es regnen zu lassen, es gab sogar Pläne das Meerwasser zu entsalzen sowie ein riesiges Rohr bis zu einer Wasserquelle in den Tausend Nadeln zu bauen. Ausserhalb jener Siedlungen beherrscht die Beschaffung von Wasser ebenso den Alltag, die Methoden an jenes zu gelangen sind allerdings unterschiedlich. Die Wüstenläufernomaden stehlen es für gewöhnlich, die Sandtrolle und Dünenbrecheroger wiederum kontrollieren die zwei einzigen natürlichen Ressourcen des Landes. Die Südmeerfreibeuter wiederum erbeuten die notwendigen Wasserreserven oder segeln weiter nördlich die Küste entlang. Ohne die Präsenz der Freibeuter wäre es der GWC wahrscheinlich möglich, Wasser via Schiffsrouten einzuführen, doch jene werden zumeist abgefangen. Angeblich regnet es aber tatsächlich zweimal im Jahr in Tanaris. Wenn es dazu kommt, reden wir nicht mehr von einigen Tropfen sondern von einem regelrechten Wolkenbruch welcher stundenlang anhält. Für die Bewohner von Gadgetzan sind diese Tage natürlich Grund zu Feierlichkeiten, während die Regenfälle dafür sorgen dass die klägliche Pflanzenwelt bis zum nächsten Wolkenbruch überlebt. Während der Regenfälle kommt in Gadgetzan alles zum Stillstand und es wird ein Fest organisiert, jeder sammelt soviel Wasser ein wie möglich und dann heisst es "Party!" bis in die Morgenstunden. Geografie Wie auch die Tausend Nadeln ist Tanaris eine Wüste, im Gegensatz zu den Felsen im Nordwesten findet man hier allerdings vorrangig Sanddünen. Vom Weitem erinnert Tanaris an einen riesigen Ozean, nur dass die Wellen bräunlich sind und sich nicht bewegen. Bei starkem Wind kommt es mitunter immer wieder zu Sandstürmen, welche die Lage der Dünen verändern, so dass es nicht ungewöhnlich ist, dass sich das Bild innerhalb eines Monats komplett verändert. Gadgetzan, der Dampfdruckpier sowie die Trollstadt Zul'Farrak befinden sich allesamt an der nördlichen Bergkette. Da der Wind vor allem die Ebenen betrifft, sind jene Gebiete vor Sandstürmen relativ sicher. Dennoch kann man in Tanaris nirgendwo hingehen, ohne Sand zu sehen.Lands of Mystery, S. 57-58 Obschon es in der Wüste nur wenige Lebensformen gibt, sind jene die diesen Lebensraum ihr Zuhause nennen äusserst abgehärtet. Skorpide, Bussarde, Hyänen und Elementare welche Meister der Wasserbeschaffung sind streunen immer wieder zwischen den Sanddünen umher. So sie sich nicht an einem Brunnen bedienen können, töten sie schlicht Reisende und saugen ihnen das Blut aus.Lands of Mystery, S. 58 Die nördliche Grenze von Tanaris wird durch eine Gebirgskette bestimmt, welche sich in westlicher Richtung bis zum Krater von Un'Goro zieht sowie östlich bis zum Ozean. Einige wenige Hügel durchziehen die Landschaft, welche nichtsdestotrotz zum Grossteil aus Sanddünen besteht. Im Südwesten, in der Nähe des Disteltals, befindet sich ein steiniger Pfad in den Krater von Un'Goro hinab. Niederlassungen und sonstige Stätten Es gibt lediglich zwei wirkliche Siedlungen in Tanaris, Gadgetzan und den Dampfdruckpier, welche beide von Goblins geführt werden. Zusätzlich besitzen Oger und Trolle kleinere Niederlassungen. * Dampfdruckpier: Der Dampfdruckpier ist das Zuhause von ruhigeren Goblins und friedfertigen Trollen, welche die meiste Zeit mit Angeln sowie der Bekämpfung der Südmeerfreibeuter verbringen. Sie verfügen über einige Maschinen, welche das Salzwasser in Trinkwasser umwandeln sollen, allerdings funktionieren jene nicht so, wie sie sollten. Die Bewohner bereiten zudem wohl einige der köstlichsten Gerichte mit Meeresfrüchten zu - so zumindest Brann Bronzebart - welcher besonders den gegrillten Kalmar hervorhebt. * Disteltal: Das Disteltal zählt zu den niedriggelegeneren Orten in Tanaris und befindet sich im Südwesten der Region in der Nähe des einzigen Zugangs zum Krater von Un'Goro. Massive Kakteen und andere Wüstenpflanzen dominieren den Landstrich und geben Anlass zu der Annahme, dass sich unterhalb der Erde Wasserreserven befinden. Allerdings stört die Nähe der Dünenbrecheroger jegliche Operationen, welche versuchten Wasserbrunnen aufzustellen. Zudem wird das Tal von Elementaren bewacht, Kreaturen welche wie lebende Ranken aussehen und alles angreifen, was sich ihnen nähert. Lediglich die grossen Wüstenschildkröten scheinen sie zu tolerieren. * Gadgetzan: Die Niederlassung ist von dicken Mauern umgeben und besteht fast vollständig aus Metall. Zu dem dominanten Charakteristiken zählen zahlreiche Schmieden sowie Maschinen welche metallische Strukturen schneiden sowie produzieren - unerlässlich, bedenkt man die vielen Brunnen der Gadgetzan Water Company in der Wüste. Der Himmel über Gadgetzan ist fast durchgängig von schwarzen Rauchwolken bedeckt und die Siedlung ist unglaublich laut, da die Maschinen zu jeder Tageszeit eingeschalten sind. * Giftiger Unterschlupf & Klaffende Schlucht: Der Giftige Unterschlupf sowie die Klaffende Schlucht sind seltsam anmutende Insektenbauten, ähnlich derer in Feralas oder dem Krater von Un'Goro, wenngleich jene beiden in Tanaris grösser sind. Die Wände sind mit Schleim bedeckt und die Insekten scheinen zu glühen, zudem sind sie wohl giftig. Als Brann Bronzebart eine dieser Insektenbauten mitsamt einigen Goblins untersuchte, wurde einer von den Goblins vergiftet was zu einer äusserst ungesunden violetten Gesichtsfarbe führte. * Höhlen der Zeit: Im Süden, inmitten einer Bergkette, befindet sich ein mysteriöser Ort, welcher vom Bronzenen Drachenschwarm bewacht wird. Brann Bronzebart hatte vor jenen Höhlen eine äusserst interessante Begegnung - mit sich selbst."We saw, to our surprise, a dwarf coming out of the entrance. He grew closer — he looked a bit like me. He gave a wave and a smile, and told me that he entered the cave an hour ago to have a look around. That’s when we both realized he was me — the caves sent him (me) back in time! Well, that was an interesting conversation, I can tell you." - Lands of Mystery, S. 58 Gerüchten zufolge sind die Höhlen der Zeit das Heim von Nozdormu, dem Anführer des Bronzenen Drachenschwarms. * Truppenlager der Dünenbrecher: Das Truppenlager der Dünenbrecher im eher südlichen Tanaris besteht eigentlich aus mehreren einfachen Hütten, welche um die wenigen natürlichen Wasserressourcen errichtet wurden. Das Lager dient als zuhause für die braungebrannten Dünenbrecheroger. Im Gegensatz zu den üblichen Ogern verlassen die Dünenbrecher ihr Lager äusserst selten, was daran liegen mag dass die Wasserreserven für grössere Unternehmungen in der Wüste schlicht nicht ausreichend sind. Allerdings sind sie nicht sonderlich gastfreundlich, lassen sich aber, so man Brann Bronzebart Glauben schenkt, mit Wasser bestechen.Lands of Mystery, S. 59 * Zul'Farrak: Die Sandwütertrolle haben diese alte Trollstadt an den Hängen der Bergkette des nördlichen Tanaris errichtet, welche nebst einem mächtigen Artefakt auch einen Halbgott beherbergen soll, so man den Gerüchten Glauben schenkt.http://www.wow-europe.com/de/info/basics/dungeons/worlddungeons.html Geschichte Wie jeder, welcher sich für das Mysterium der Schöpfer interessiert, weiß, dass die Titanen vor langer Zeit die Welt erschufen und dann aus unerfindlichen Gründen wieder verließen und nur Ruinen ihrer ehemaligen Bauten hinterliessen. In Tanaris gibt es eine solche Stätte, Uldum genannt. In Gadgetzan gehen wohl Gerüchte über diesen Ort um, welcher aber bis dato in den Wüstensanden noch nicht von den Forschern ausfindig gemacht werden konnte. Möglicherweise liegt es unter den Sanden verborgen oder es handelt sich fälschlicherweise für einen anderen Namen der Höhlen der Zeit. Tanaris gehörte ebenso einstmalig zum grossen Imperium der Gurubashi, einer Trollnation welche vor der Großen Teilung existierte und einen grossen Teil der damaligen Welt ihr Eigen nennen konnte. Die Teilung zerstörte das Reich und alles was übrig blieb, waren einige vereinzelte auf der Landkarte verstreute Stätten. Obschon Zul'Farrak wohl keine Ruine dieses tatsächlichen Imperiums ist, da die Stadt dazu zu jung ist, so ist es dennoch denkbar dass sie auf Ruinen einer früheren Stadt errichtet wurde. Die Höhlen der Zeit wiederum scheinen schon immer an jenem Ort gewesen zu sein, ihnen konnte selbst die Teilung nichts anhaben. Womöglich exisitieren sie ausserhalb der realen Zeit. Anmerkungen